This invention relates to an automobile brake system and, more particularly, to a device for electrically detecting and warning when the lining wear reaches a predetermined limit.
In conventional lining wear warning devices, electric contacts or insulated wires are embedded in a brake lining so that, when lining wear is excessive, the contacts come in to contact with the brake drum or the insulated wires are cut, then the warning devices are actuated. These conventional devices are disadvantageous in the following points:
1. Because of the presence of metallic powder in the linings, the warning devices sometimes undergo erroneous operation under conditions where the linings contain water.
2. The warning devices cannot operate unless the brake is operating.
3. Molding the electric contacts or insulated wires within the linings raises the manufacturing cost of the linings.